


Sprawl

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [56]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux has a big bed. Nominally.
(Kylo is a transdimensional spork.)





	

Hux has a big bed.

Or… he should probably say _had_. He **had** a big bed.

Then he got a Kylo.

And even though the bed is nominally wide enough to sleep four people of average size, and accounting for Kylo’s ridiculously wide shoulders, should still sleep three…

There is absolutely no need for Hux to wake up with one leg out of the bed, dangling over the precipice of darkness, with only the squid-like arm around his waist keeping him from tumbling off the very short strip of mattress he had retreated to.

Or for him to inhale half a head of hair.

Or for him to wake up when there’s a vibrosaw of snoring pressed to his neck. 

In fact, Hux has no idea how Kylo can manage to take up _every available inch of space like he’s some freakish Human liquid_. He just pours everywhere, and no matter what he tries, it’s the same every night.

The pillow line down the middle didn’t work. 

Switching _sides_ didn’t work. (And that had been hard. He Had To Sleep On The Same Side.) Nothing worked.

And you couldn’t just say: _Kylo, love of my life, Darkness of my soul, would you please fuck me then go back to your room?_ You couldn’t. For one, they were normally too - ahem - fucked to make the walk. Hux would be worn out, Kylo would be cuddly, and then they’d drift off practically in coitus interruptus. Except without the interruptus. So just basically in a tangled, sweaty, salty, muscle-worn mess.

You couldn’t throw Kylo out, even if he was capable of moving, because the man felt things so _keenly_. And he would take it as a cooling off of their relationship, and it really isn’t. 

Hux is stupidly in love with him.

But he’s going insane from lack of sleep, and that’s not good, either.

How the fuck does he deal with this? Can he put him on a leash, so he can only reach half the bed? He’d probably untie it with the Force, or choke himself, or…

An arm grabs his waist, pulls his ass back towards Kylo’s waist. He’s in one of _those_ moods, even in his sleep.

Fine.

Hux shoves, and makes Kylo roll over. And over. And over. Until _he’s_ at the far end of the bed, and the man doesn’t resist. Hux punches pillows, then curls up around Kylo instead. He cinches around his waist and spoons him tight, and resolves to see how this plays out come morning.

It’s ridiculous that he has to do it, but… well. He can’t kick the man out. Oafish and brutish as he is, Hux is… fond of him. In. Ways. So.

He will just have to get a spray bottle to make Kylo roll away for a bit in the night if it comes to it. 

Or get a bigger bed.

It would fit, right?


End file.
